le musée
by Louise Malone
Summary: visite guidé du musée du professeur Rogue.


Le musée

En réalité, ce n'est pas vraiment un musée.

Plutôt un état d'esprit.

Une seule pièce n'est pas dédiée à ce qu'on ne peut pas vraiment nommer non plus une collection.

Il s'agit plutôt de souvenirs, disséminés un peu partout dans la maison.

Dans la cuisine, il y a, parmi les petits cuillers, une cuiller différente, plus vieille que les autres.

Elle n'a rien d'exceptionnel, sur le manche il y a les initiales HS, pour « Hogwart School ».

Elle n'a de spécial hormis ce qu'elle représente pour lui, et d'étranges taches , si vieilles qu'elles donnent à la cuiller l'air d'être abimée, ce qui n'est pas le cas.

Elle n'a simplement jamais été lavée, après ce jour de février 1974 ou elle avait gouté sa mousse au chocolat, dans sa propre petite cuiller à lui.

Il avait mis des jours pour réaliser.

Il revoyait sans cesse la scène.

Elle passait prêt de lui, qui était en train de manger sa mousse au chocolat, il ne l'avait pas entendue arriver et s'était à moitié étouffé en avalant de travers.

Elle ne s'était pas moquée, lui faisant juste remarquer que son dessert avait l'air bon.

Il avait alors plongé sa cuiller dans la mousse et la lui avait tendue.

Sans hésiter, avec un sourire gourmand et gentil elle avait avancé la tête vers lui et avait mangé la cuiller de mousse en gémissant de bien-être.

Puis elle avait continué son chemin, d'un pas léger, oubliant l'incident dans l'heure.

Mais pas lui.

Lui n'a plus jamais pu manger de mousse au chocolat.

Lui a gardé la cuiller comme un précieux talisman.

L'unique objet ou sa salive à elle se trouve mêlée à la sienne à lui.

Dans la salle de bain, juste à coté de sa réserve de savon et de mousse à raser, bien emballé dans un petit sac de papier, il y a une paire de bas. Il les a ramassés prêt du lac, alors qu'elle s'y baignait, un jour de juin 1977.

Il les sort tous les matins, les regarde, les caresse et puis il serre les dents et les remet en place.

Des années durant il y a enfouit son visage, retrouvant l'odeur de sa peau.

Il ne le fait plus depuis longtemps.

Les bas ne sentent plus l'odeur de la fille qu'il aime.

Toujours dans la salle de bain, il y a une petit boite, une ancienne boite à bonbons, qui porte encore sur le couvercle l'image désuète d'une fillette se balançant en serrant un ours en peluche dans ses bras.

La boite n'a jamais été à elle.

Il a essayé de la lui offrir.

Il a vraiment essayé, pendant des années.

Pour ses 7 ans, ses 8 ans, ses 9 ans et même ses 10 ans.

Il n'a jamais osé.

Il le regrette aujourd'hui.

Bien sur qu'elle avait de plus beaux cadeaux, mais elle aurait accepté en souriant son présent.

Mais aujourd'hui, dans cette boite il y a un bonbon à moitié sucé, qu'il avait repêché dans la corbeille à papier de la bibliothèque après son départ.

Il y a aussi une barrette de fille. Une barrette très simple, une barrette à chignon, noire, très fine, longue, presque effilée.

Un très long cheveu roux y est encore accroché.

La barrette il l'a eue au tout début ou il la connaissait.

Il l'a ramassée dans l'allée qui menait à son jardin.

Jamais il ne touche ni le bonbon ni la barrette, encore moins le cheveux.

Ils sont trop précieux, trop fragiles, trop anciens.

Mais matin et soir, comme pour un cérémonial, il ouvre la boite et contemple son contenu.

Sans un mot il referme le couvercle et ferme les yeux, se remémorant son sourire, sa voix, la couleur de ses yeux.

Dans la bibliothèque il y a un livre.

Un livre sans aucun intérêt, qu'il n'a jamais lu, pas plus qu'elle.

Mais, sur la page de garde, quelques mots annotés au crayon, son écriture à elle.

Le mot ne lui est pas adressé.

Mais c'est son écriture.

Juste sept petits mots, pour donner RDV à une amie.

Mais un livre qu'elle a tenu dans ses mains.

Toujours dans la bibliothèque il y a plusieurs copies.

Deux d'entre elle sont des devoirs de potions. Elle a obtenu « optimal » aux deux.

Un est un devoir d'arithmancie. Elle a obtenu un « effort exceptionnel ».

Le dernier est un simple brouillon, écrit à la va vite, au crayon.

Tous les soirs, après avoir regardé la petite cuiller, puis les bas, puis le contenu de la boite à bonbons, il lit les copies.

Il en connait par cœur chaque mot, chaque défaut de l'écriture, chaque virgule, chaque tache sur le papier.

Il ne s'en lasse pas.

Puis il va se coucher.

Bien entendu, c'est dans sa chambre qu'il y a ses souvenirs les plus précieux.

Dans un tiroir, enfermé à double tour, il y a plusieurs petits bouts de papier, écrits de sa main, et qui lui sont adressés.

L'un d'entre eux est un simple mot de rappel pour un devoir à rendre.

Un autre, écrit d 'une écriture plus adulte est une mise en garde.

Le dernier, écrit d'une écriture furieuse, est un ultimatum.

Il ne les lit jamais.

C'est trop douloureux.

A coté des papiers, il y a une brosse à cheveux.

Sa brosse à cheveux.

Il l'a volée.

Littéralement.

Prise dans son sac, alors qu'elle regardait ailleurs.

Il la touche rarement.

La regarder suffit pour qu'il se souvienne la manière qu'elle avait de se brosser longuement les cheveux, en riant et continuant de discuter avec ses amies.

Dans le même tiroir, il y a deux photos.

Les deux sont déchirées.

Sur l'une elle est en mariée, et sourit d'un air radieux.

Il a déchiré la partie ou on voit le marié.

Sur cette photo, on voit très bien le magnifique vert de ses yeux.

L'autre photo est la dernière prise avant sa mort.

Il a déchiré la partie ou on voit son mari et son fils.

Il regarde longuement le visage et le sourire de la fille qu'il aime encore, de plus en plus, depuis tant d'années.

Il referme le tiroir à clé, met des charmes de protection, en particulier contre le feu, et se couche enfin.

Le plus précieux de ses trésors est sous son oreiller.

C'est sa chemise de nuit.

Celle qui se trouvait sur son lit la nuit de sa mort.

La façon dont il l'a obtenue est effroyable.

Son maitre la lui a jetée au visage en riant, lui disant qu'il devrait s 'en contenter, à la place de la femme.

Il s'allonge, en silence, prend la chemise et la presse contre son visage.

Alors, seulement ,il pleure.


End file.
